


Drunk Philosophy

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a weepy drunk, Drunkenness, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a way to cut Dean off from his bottle of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Philosophy

“Dean.”

 

“W—what?”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

Silence.

 

“Again.”

 

“A-yep. Indeed I am, Sammy.”

 

“You’ve had enough.”

 

“I’ve had enough when the bottle is empty. The bottle is not empty. You- you – went to college and you know all about things, philo – philo-so-ph-ical, uh, theories, and cause – and, and – effect, and this thing equals that thing, you know, who are those guys? Uh, Cunt?”

 

“Kant. And Hume.”

 

“YES. Those guys. The cause and effect guys. So you know. Right? Cause = I want to get drunk. Effect = I drank everything I had. Okay? You know. You get it.”

 

“OK, Dean. Yeah, I get it.”

 

“But I didn’t drink everything I have yet. So, I’m not done.”

 

“You are incorrect. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a great philosopher, I am not Hume, I am not Kant, I am your brother, and I am telling you that you have had enough ”.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Well, I don’t think that particular sentiment is reflected in most of the philosophical works I’ve read.”

 

“What about Nietzsche?”

 

“Oh, so we’re back to God Is Dead? Is that where we are now?”

 

“God was only ever alive for you, Sam. You’ve always been the one praying, right? You don’t think God is dead, you think God is listening to you. You really do.”

 

“Yeah. Yes. I do. I think God is listening to me. And you think I’m stupid for believing that. We’ve been over this before. So fine. I’m stupid. Whatever.”

 

“No. I don’t think you’re stupid. I don’t. I swear. Please. Please…”

 

“Fuck, Dean, come on, don’t. Don’t cry. I love you, seriously, stop, don’t do this, just put the bottle down, you’ve had enough, you know I won’t lie to you, I’m telling you the truth, enough, you’ve had enough, right?”


End file.
